In recent years, as a device which analyzes DNA, a capillary electrophoresis device in which a capillary is filled with an electrophoretic medium such as a polymer gel or a polymer solution is widely used. In such a device, a door which is opened and closed when a capillary is attached to or detached from a device body is rotatably attached, and a computer (for example, a computer body and a display) is connected to the device body via a cable (see Patent Literature 1).
In order to reduce an installation space of the entire device including the computer, for example, when the door of the device body is provided with a computer function, it is necessary to electrically connect the device body and the door via wires. Therefore, an electronic device including a hinge mechanism which rotatably links a first housing and a second housing, and in which the wires pass through a cylinder of the hinge mechanism is described (for example, see Patent Literature 2).